


April Fool's Day Drabbles

by ladydoor



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydoor/pseuds/ladydoor
Summary: Just my favourite OTPs pranking each other. IronStrange is an established relationship, the rest can be read both as friendship or (pre)relationship.I have one or two more in my sleeve.





	1. IronStrange

The Sanctum was dark and it seemed that Stephen is the only person awake. No wonder, it was 6am in the bloody morning. He had been woken by a nightmare and couldn’t get back to sleep. He left Tony lying peacefully in the bed and padded to the kitchen. He made a coffee and rummaged the fridge for something to eat, deciding on toasted bread with peanut butter. He dropped the bread into the toaster, humming quietly, then leaned on the counter and waited for the toaster to ping.

When the machine pinged, however, the toasts didn’t just jump a bit. They shot from the toaster with incredible speed, crashed to the ceiling, bounced from the fridge and landed on the floor right in front of the very startled Sorcerer Supreme who let out an embarrassingly loud yelp.

“My, my,” Tony snickered in the doorway, “your breakfast seems to be a bit jumpy today.”

“You asshole,” Stephen exclaimed, suddenly launching himself at Tony. “I’ll end you!”

Tony squealed, still laughing, and ran for his dear life. He was fast, already bounding for the stairs, but his husband’s portal was faster. He appeared in front of Tony, grabbed him and started tickling him. They ended in heap on the stairs, laughing like madmen.

“I must admit I planned it for Wong but this is even better,” Tony disentangled himself from Stephen’s grip and kissed him. “I won’t get away with this so easily though, will I?”

“You bet.”


	2. Sherlock & John

Sherlock opened the fridge to retrieve the tissue he wanted to experiment on and froze. There were significantly more eyes than before. Except these weren’t human at all. They were plastic lenses with black pupils. They looked at him from every bit and piece he stored in the fridge. They were even on the milk bottle and on every pear Mrs Hudson brought for them from the farmers’ market.

He blinked in incomprehension but the eyes were still there.

“What the hell?” he turned around only to find John half-lying in his armchair, head tilted back,  convulsing in silent laughter. He attempted to shout “April fool” but it was rather spoilt by the fact he couldn’t breathe.

“Really, John?” Sherlock raised one eyebrow. “Bit childish, don’t you think?”

“What, you behave like a child all the time and I can’t?” John giggled.

Sherlock rolled his eyes but inside he began to plot revenge. _You’ve unleashed the devil, John Watson._


	3. Peter & Nightingale

The Folly was turned upside down with preparations for Walid’s birthday party. Molly had been baking all day and the whole house was filled with incredible smells. I don’t usually have such a sweet tooth but it had been driving me crazy. However, Molly gave me a stare that clearly indicated that if I touched anything in the kitchen or in the dining room, she would bite my head off. And she didn’t bake any small pastries, only big cakes on which any stealing would be visible.

I couldn’t leave the Folly and go to stuff my mouth with a Starbucks muffin or something either because Nightingale and me (sorry, Nightingale and I) were knees deep in an important research. Nightingale seemed to be immune to the mouthwatering smells. He was engrossed in searching through an old account book.

“Oh,” he exclaimed. “Peter, could you please bring me the the diary of that Rotherhithe priest from the mundane library? I think I see a connection.”

“Of course.” I went to fetch the desired journal, passing the dining room on the way. I backtracked and decided to take a peek. The cakes were sitting there as an invitation. I mentally slapped my hand but then I noticed an assortment of sweets in the bowl. There were some Raffaellos there and my beloved Ferrero Rochers. This perked me up. Surely, no one would notice that one piece was missing. Or two.

I silently strode across the room and took one sweet, quickly unwrapping it and stuffing it in my mouth. I bit through and stiffened. That wasn’t a Ferrero Rocher at all. That was a fucking brussel sprout covered in chocolate! Ewww! I spat it back in the wrapping foil.

Molly was standing in the doorway, making her hissing-laughing sound. I narrowed my eyes.

“I would never suspect you of such wickedness!” I pointed at her.

“Actually,” Nightingale appeared behind her, “it was my idea.”

He smiled smugly at me and popped the real candy into his mouth.


End file.
